


A Hairy Situation

by chibistarlyte



Series: Tumblr Ask Box Shit [11]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Hair-pulling, M/M, Makeouts, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 06:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibistarlyte/pseuds/chibistarlyte
Summary: Hiroki learns that Nowaki likes having his hair pulled.





	A Hairy Situation

**Author's Note:**

> why do i suck at titles omg
> 
> My lovely and wonderful friend May (@[Lucicelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucicelo/pseuds/Lucicelo)) sent me the following prompt/headcanon: "I have a headcanon that Nowaki loves getting his hair pulled. Hiroki finds this out during a makeout session and Nowaki just goes feral through growling and biting his neck."
> 
> I have to admit, writing anything even relatively in the realm of steamy makeouts is waaaaaaay out of my wheelhouse, but I had to at least try and do May's headcanon justice. I hope it's okay!
> 
> Not beta'd. Please feel free to point out any errors or typos. Comments and kudos are always loved and appreciated! <3
> 
> Enjoy!

Hiroki was sitting on the sofa, red pen in hand, glasses perched on his nose, and a stack of essays on the coffee table. He sat back against the cushions as he read through an essay. Nowaki, on the other hand, was dozing with his head in Hiroki’s lap and his long legs dangling off the arm of the sofa. 

Overall, it’d been a quiet and peaceful night.

The literature professor dropped the most recent essay he’d graded onto the finished pile of papers and sat back once again. His fingers snaked beneath the lenses of his glasses and rubbed against his tired eyes. The movement pushed his frames up and off his nose, raising them to his forehead. He let out a tired sigh that caused Nowaki to stir in his lap.

“…Hiro-san?” the black-haired man slurred out, cracking open his eyes and blearily gazing up at his partner. 

Hiroki peeked down at Nowaki through the spaces between his fingers. “I’m fine,” he answered the unspoken question, dropping his hands from his face entirely to thread his fingers through Nowaki’s dark hair. Nowaki nuzzled into Hiroki’s hands almost like a cat whose head was being scratched. His eyes slid shut again.

“Are you done grading?” Nowaki purred out as Hiroki’s fingers gently pulled at the strands of his hair. 

At his partner’s reaction to his affection, Hiroki allowed a rare smile to tug at his lips. “Not yet…but I think I need to take a break.”

“Mm…that’s a good idea,” Nowaki agreed, sliding his eyes open again. He reached up and plucked Hiroki’s glasses from his head, folding in the temples and setting them on the coffee table. With a sleepy, lopsided smile, he reached up again and brushed Hiroki’s bangs from his face.

The sweet gesture was enough to prompt Hiroki to lean down and press a chaste kiss to the corner of Nowaki’s mouth. “You should probably get started on dinner,” he whispered against Nowaki’s lips before delivering another light peck.

“Mhm,” Nowaki hummed in agreement, pressing back to kiss Hiroki. 

The brunet pulled up from the kiss to give Nowaki enough room to sit up. He nudged his partner a few times. “Get up. Your head is heavy,” he said without his usual grumpiness. 

Nowaki complied with another agreeing hum, a small groan rumbling the back of his throat as he sat up properly and stretched. As Hiroki was tidying up the essays into a neater pile, Nowaki leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

“I just love kissing you, Hiro-san,” he said, punctuating his sentence with another kiss–this one to Hiroki’s temple.

A light scowl took over Hiroki’s face. “Shut up, you sap,” he said, though he turned his head to kiss Nowaki in return.

And suddenly Nowaki’s back was against the cushions and Hiroki was straddling his lap, his hands cupping Nowaki’s jaw and his tongue ruthlessly invading Nowaki’s mouth.

“Nn, Hiro-san,” Nowaki moaned before kissing Hiroki again with fervor. Hiroki’s hands inched their way from his jaw to the back of his neck, then slowly up the back of his head. Nowaki bit at Hiroki’s bottom lip, which caused Hiroki’s fingers to tighten and pull at Nowaki’s hair.

A deep, guttural growl came from Nowaki’s throat and shocked them both out of their kiss.

Hiroki, face flushed and breath coming in pants that warmed Nowaki’s face, eyed his partner curiously. “Was that you?” he asked a bit dumbly. Of course it had to have been Nowaki, because it sure as hell wasn’t _him_.

Nowaki blushed an even deeper red, and by god Hiroki found him irresistible looking like that. Without waiting for a proper answer, Hiroki leaned back in and stole Nowaki’s lips in a rough kiss. Experimentally, he tugged again at the hair at the nape of Nowaki’s neck.

Another growl.

Huh. Seemed like Nowaki liked having his hair pulled.

Hiroki could work with that.

The brunet tilted his head, deepening the kiss and coaxing Nowaki’s tongue into his mouth. He pulled at his partner’s hair a bit harder than before, though not enough to hurt him. 

Nowaki’s growl turned into a moan as he pulled away from the kiss, practically gasping for breath. _“Hiro-san,”_ he said almost accusingly, his large hands sliding up under Hiroki’s shirt.

Hiroki smirked. “You like that,” he said, giving Nowaki’s hair another tug.

“Nngh,” was the strangled noise that came from Nowaki’s mouth. He leaned forward and mouthed at the column of Hiroki’s neck. Hiroki shivered at the sensation of teeth and tongue on his skin. His hands traveled further up Nowaki’s head, his fingers tangling in his partner’s dark locks and pulling _hard_.

Nowaki dug his finger’s into the small of Hiroki’s back as another feral growl escaped his throat. He bit down at the juncture of Hiroki’s neck and shoulder, causing the brunet to moan.

“N-Nowaki…” Hiroki groaned out, his nails scraping against Nowaki’s scalp.

“Hiro-san…” Nowaki said against Hiroki’s neck, suckling at the soft skin before biting down again as Hiroki tugged his hair.

Needless to say, they didn’t make it to the bedroom.


End file.
